All Was Well
by Devin Lain
Summary: An Alex and Joshua one-shot. Contains: Lemon, Romance, Explicit Sexual Acts, and incest. One of my earliest yaoi documents, please be kind when reviewing. Alex x Josh


"What?" Alex yelled at Josh. He was sitting on the hard wood floors of their hot bedroom in the warm summer. Josh was always somewhat sensitive. He cried easily. Alex always thought it was because their parents spoiled him one too many. "Come on, Josh. It's okay."

Alex's bare chest sweated. He was only clad in his boxers, he had been sleeping and Josh accidentally fell from the top bunk. "It's going to be okay, right?" Josh looked up at Alex with his warm eyes.

"Alex, why do you only wear your underpants? Can't you wear a T-Shirt?" Josh asked. Alex was a little confused at why he would ask it at a time where he was crying.

"Well…I don't know. It makes me feel…alive. Ha, I think." Josh stared at Alex. Alex stared at Josh. Both of them seemed really tired and hot in the summer heat. The air conditioner was broken; his dad never got around fixing it.

Alex bent down on his knees, right in front of Josh's face.

"What are you doing, Alex?" Josh asked another question. However, Alex was getting an idea. He began getting these ideas, of some sort, after he walked in on Joshua masturbating on Alex's bed. But why Alex's bed-why not his? "It was too dirty," he said. Yeah, right.

Alex brought his lips to Josh's wet mouth, they both blushed. Joshua was dazed at first. Was it a dream? No, it wasn't. Josh was used to these fantasies of him and Alex. The thought of a little kid and an older adult aroused him.

Alex dropped his red boxers on the ground. He pulled off Joshua's shirt, slowly. Alex's length grew hard and strong. A seven inched penis for only a boy seventeen. Josh was amazed, but embarrassed at how small his was. Only four inches erect. He thought it was getting bigger, but oh well.

Josh lied flat on his back, his length running over Alex's toned abs. Alex turned himself around, and plopped his fat dick into Joshua's mouth. He swirled his tongue, Alex moaned as he stroked Joshua's length. It was fairly large. Maybe it ran in the family. The sixty-nine was a favorite of Alex. He remembered performing it for the first time at another boy in the bathtub at his house.

Pretty soon, the pre-sperm ran from Alex's length. Josh, of course, never tasted such fine liquid before…but he wasn't going to give up. He, gently, pushed Alex off of himself and ran to the top of the bed, his ass shining with saliva while climbing up the ladder. He climbed slowly, so he could arouse Alex more. He made sure his ass was bent perfectly, almost ninety degrees.

Alex stroked his own for a while.

"Catch me," Joshua said.

"Of course I will, you naughty bro!" Alex giggled; Josh gave one of his famously wild grins. He lay on his back so his penis stuck up like the Eifel Tower.

Alex climbed up, his penis still slimy from Joshua's sweet candy saliva. Alex lay down on his stomach so he could get the entire part of Joshua's dick in front of his face. He rubbed it against his cheek. Joshua moaned. He let Joshua's penis poke his face for a few minutes, until Joshua begged him to hurry.

Alex's strong hand wrapped itself around the four inches. It stroked slowly, revealing only the head as Alex swirled his tongue around Joshua's stick. Joshua became red.

"Oh, yeah! _ALEX_! **IT FEELS SO….GOOD! LICK**, HARDER!" Joshua was squirming around, his black hair flopping. They were lucky nobody was in the house, or big trouble would have come. Finally, the spoon of white dribble shot out of Joshua's penis, hitting Alex square on his closed eye-lid. But Alex didn't mind. He grabbed Joshua's sides firmly; the sides that would make him tickle and laugh. He did laugh, as predicted, and bent down on his knees. Alex recalled almost going all way to the doggy position, but he was caught red handed.

Alex stabbed his length into Josh's tight hole as fast as lightning. Hell no, Alex wouldn't wait. Boys are horny. Joshua cringed a little bit, "It hurts! Gentler!" But Alex didn't give a fuck. He drove his penis in and out of Joshua, saying little sexy things like "Gentler? I'm going max." and breathing down Joshua's neck. Their backs were right together, Alex's head resting on the small of Joshua's shoulder. Finally, Alex let out a tight "Aaaaaargh!" and ejaculated into his little brother.

His blood, his toy, his _lover_.

They both lay down exhausted. It was a long night. Joshua rested his head on Alex's bare chest, sighing.

Alex reached over and gave Joshua a little kiss on the right cheek. All was well.


End file.
